The Almighty Crossover
by SarianaJ
Summary: Sherlock gets out of bed to find Professor Layton sitting in his chair. Sophia Midnight and Eve Sheen walk in later to find Luke has joined the professor, and the characters keep turning up from there. Skulduggery Pleasant's appearance follows, as do four hobbits. John Watson returns from a grocery run to find the chaos already in motion...


The Almighty crossover

Sherlock stared at the man in the top hat that was currently sitting in John's armchair. The strange man had been sitting there when Sherlock had walked in this morning and had only looked away from the consulting detective to talk to the talkative little boy that accompanied him. The young boy ran out of the room and down the stairs and Sherlock took the chance to speak.

"Judging by the fact Mrs Hudson is talking to that boy, I can safely say I'm not seeing things." Sherlock stated, more to himself than to the man in the top hat. The man in the top hat chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you came to that conclusion Mr Holmes." he said and Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

"Because the appearance of Professor Layton from a famous game series would make me think today was perfectly normal." he replied sarcastically. Professor Layton turned to the door as Luke ran back in, running to his side.

"How are there two of you?" Luke asked, "I heard you downstairs!"

"Hold on a second Luke, what do you mean there's two of me?" Layton asked the boy, turning away from Luke as Sherlock chuckled.

"That would be the girls downstairs. They got the latest game yesterday and from the sounds of it haven't stopped playing it." Sherlock explained, grinning as the subjects of his explanation walked through the door. They obviously hadn't slept because their hair was still fairly neat, confirming Sherlock's theory as both of them held the game consoles in hand.

"I take it you're stuck" Sherlock enquired and they nodded, walking over to Sherlock to hand the devices over. Eve handed hers over first and she walked into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you have coffee up here, we've run out downstairs" she shouted and Sherlock shook his head.

"That would be a no Eve." Sophia shouted and Eve stuck her head around the door.

"You really have been awake all night haven't you?" Sherlock handed the consoles back with the assorted puzzles complete as he spoke. Sophia nodded and yawned as she turned to give Eve her 3DS back, freezing mid-step as she turned to see Professor Layton, who they had walked past without noticing because they were so tired.

"Eve, come here" Sophia shouted, her face a picture of bemusement and fascination.  
"What?" Eve shouted back, a little peeved at the fact that there was no caffeine source to wake her up.  
"Just come here, please?" Sophia repeated, and Eve sighed as she walked over.  
"Wha-...oh." Eve said, standing next to Sophia as her eyes focused on the man with the top hat. Sophia had forgotten about Eve's Nintendo in her hand, and both girls stood there in a stunned silence with a feeling of glee mixed with extreme confusion.

A grin spread across both girls' faces and Sherlock put his head in his hand, muttering "okay, get it out of your systems. Do us all a favour." the consulting detective looked up as the door swung open, expecting John back from food shopping, but finding something he truly didn't expect.

There was a skeleton walking through the door. Dressed in a sharp blue suit and hat, he wouldn't have stood out in a crowd, well other than the fact he had a skull as his head. Even more bizarre was the fact he was followed in by a teenage girl, and the fact that Eve turned to them with a giant grin and ran past them down the stairs squealing.

Sherlock looked to Sophia for an explanation and she waved her hand dismissively in his direction, almost dropping her Nintendo in the process. She closed both machines and placed them on the table as Eve returned with a stack of books. Sherlock raised one eyebrow questioningly as Eve placed her considerable load on the table and turned back to the skeleton, still grinning.

"Who ar-" Sherlock started to ask the skeleton, only for Sophia to silence him by throwing one of the books to him. He looked at the cover and then up at the skeleton, who Eve had thrown her arms around and the skeleton trying to move her.

Skulduggery clicked his fingers and created a flame in his hand, causing Eve to jump back in shock, but disturbingly she was still grinning.

"I think I have a fan. See, I'm not all grumpy and unsociable." Skulduggery said, rather smugly to Valkyrie. The teen in question raised one eyebrow questioningly at Skulduggery, then turned to Eve.

"Why are we here?" she asked and Eve shrugged.

"I don't know" Sophia told them, not quite able to keep her grin out of her voice. "Why is there a game character here too?" Sophia asked with a smirk as it became Valkyrie's turn to shrug.

Sophia sighed as Eve began to frantically open books and Sophia went to shut them, taking one from Sherlock that she'd thrown at him earlier. She stacked them into two piles, one she handed to Eve and placed the Nintendo on top of and one she picked up herself with her own nitntendo.

Sophia nodded towards the door and followed a pouting Eve out of it, leaving everyone but Sherlock confused. They looked to him to ask why, but stopped as they saw his fingers counting down. Five, four, three, two, one.

On cue, what could only be described as a 'squee' came from both girls next door and Sherlock sighed. He then looked up, surprised, when he heard the door close and two sets of footsteps ascend the stairs. Several seconds later Eve and Sophia walked in, sitting themselves on the sofa, still grinning rather creepily. Sherlock frowned as their grins got wider and they began to shake with suppressed giggles. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Luke and Professor Layton regarded them with fascination, though Valkyrie also looked slightly nervous.

"Are they okay?" she asked, looking to Sherlock for a response. As his response, Sherlock pushed himself out if his chair and walked towards Eve, poking her gently on the shoulder.

Eve's laughing got the better of her and she squealed as she got to her feet. Sherlock jumped back out of the way and watched, rather more amused than he would admit, as Eve ran across the room and tried to grab Luke's hat. Luke ran behind John's chair and Eve followed, leading to a hilarious chase around the room.

A pair if green boots and a yellow coat took Skulduggery and Valkyrie's place by the door as the sorcerers moved out of the path of Luke and Eve. The young woman in the yellow coat picked Luke up as he ran past.

"Emmy! She wants my hat!" Luke exclaimed as Eve ran towards him. Emmy chuckled and placed Luke back on the ground, where he started to run again and the chase was renewed. Emmy waited for Eve to run past before she walked over to Professor Layton and began to talk.

Sherlock sat beside Sophia on the sofa and watched Eve chase Luke, Skulduggery sitting in Sherlock's chair and Valkyrie sitting in the armrest to clear the space for Luke to run to Layton. Eve gave up chasing Luke as she spied Skulduggery's hat, running behind the chair and snatching it.

Valkyrie tried to stop her by creating a wall of air, but Eve just ran into it and changed direction, heading for the stairs. Valkyrie quickly flicked the shadows out, sending them to trip Eve and make her fall face first onto the carpet by the door. Sherlock chuckled as the shadows retrieved Skulduggery's hat and put it back where it belonged, Eve propping herself up on her elbow to glare at Valkyrie.

Eve got to her feet and sat grumpily on the arm of the sofa, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Valkyrie, who poked her tongue out in return. Eve turned to glare at Sophia as a high pitch squeak erupted from the teen, Sophia covering her mouth to stop another escaping but her shoulders still shook as she laughed.

"What's going on here?" Mrs Hudson asked as she stood in the doorway. Flora walked past Mrs Hudson and to Professor Layton, Flora and Emmy looking at each other for a moment before the professor started a conversation.

Sherlock only paid half attention to this conversation; he used the other half to observe the group of characters in front of him grouped around the two armchairs. Sophia stood up and perched on the arm of the sofa as Mrs Hudson sat beside Sherlock. The landlady looked at the characters around them with a grin spread across her face, which then became a frown as she noticed something.

"Where's John?" she inquired, looking to Sherlock for an answer.

"Grocery run. He should be back an- there he is." Sophia broke off as the front door shut and footsteps ascended the stairs, the sound of plastic bags accompanying it. John walked through the door and straight into the kitchen, Sophia getting to her feet and following him. Eve listened to the cupboard opening and closing and the rustling of plastic bags and she smirked.

"Sophia adapting as usual" she muttered to herself as a hand holding a bag appeared in the kitchen door. Eve sighed and took the bag, heading out of the door to take it downstairs, just closing the door to 221C as the front door opened and four little hobbits walked in.

Upstairs, Sherlock was beginning to wonder if Eve had put a hallucinogenic in his tea as he watched the four hobbits look around the room in awe. Surprising everyone in the room, especially Skulduggery, Valkyrie squealed as she saw them.

Everyone turned to her and she shrugged.  
"What? I've seen Lord of the Rings." she told them before she squealed again as the hobbits walked over to her. John and Sophia frowned and stopped putting the groceries away as they heard the squeal, curiously looking around the doorframe to see Valkyrie and the hobbits.

"Oh bloody hell, not more." John muttered as he returned to packing the food into the cupboards, being wary of any contraptions Sherlock and Eve had rigged as he opened them. He looked to the door again as Sophia didn't do the same and saw her shaking as she tried not to explode.

Eve walked back into the room and looked questioningly at the hobbits, beginning to grin as she saw Sophia in the kitchen doorway trying not to 'squee' as she had earlier. Sherlock looked to Eve, and then followed her gaze to see Sophia. Eve looked back to Sherlock to see him smiling, so she walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You complain about me, yet you look happy she's about to explode. Why?" she asked.

"She's not as bad as you and the results aren't as destructive." Sherlock replied with a smirk, so Eve glared at him.

"Oh great, more freaks." Sally complained, leaning against the doorframe Eve had just been occupying.

"Shut up Donovan, can't you see we have enough to deal with." Eve gestured to the characters around them as she spoke and Donovan rolled her eyes, stepping aside for Lestrade to walk in.

The detective inspector opened his mouth to tell Sherlock about the case they had, but saw the characters collected around the two armchairs and his jaw dropped. Sophia's squeak broke through and tipped her head back, continuing to laugh.

John moved a jar containing one of Sherlock's experiments aside (he had given up asking what they were long ago, mainly because he didn't really want to know) and stood the milk in its place before turning to Sophia. He closed the door of the fridge and rejoined the group, pulling Sophia with him.

"I take it there's a reason you're here Lestrade?" John asked, trying not to chuckle at the sight of the shocked DI.

"Yeah, Mr Umbrella and shiny black cars asked us to see what was going on, something to do with a favour he has to ask you." Donovan answered. Eve glared at Donovan for a second as she went over to stop Sophia laughing and Donovan glared back.

"Since when did you two become Mycroft's messengers? Normally he phones or one of his minions drops by to take us to him." Sherlock frowned as he was forced to ask such a simple question.

Sophia's loud squeak got everyone's attention and they all followed her gaze as she laughed even harder. Sophia was laughing because Eve was now chasing Flora around the room, Flora picking up the bright pink things left in random places around the room (and doing Sherlock a favour in the process) and Eve trying to take them from her and return them to their places.

Sherlock turned away from the squabble starting to break out to address Lestrade and Donovan.

"Tell Mycroft that we're busy. We have our own problems to deal with." he told them and they nodded and began to walk out.

"Feel free to stick around Greg" John shouted to the DI as Sherlock and Skulduggery began to glare daggers at each other (though Skulduggery has no eyes, they can sense that he's glaring) and Lestrade's laughter echoed through 221.

"No thanks!" he shouted back up to John, "Its even worse than my division. Have fun trying to contain the chaos!"

John watched them leave and turned back to the room, putting his head in his hands in despair when he looked around. Sherlock was still glaring at Skulduggery, Valkyrie was talking excitedly with the hobbits with a disturbing grin on her face, Eve and Flora were fighting over a pink horse ornament and Emmy was trying to step in and help and Mrs Hudson was talking to Professor Layton and Luke about tea. Sophia was standing in the middle of it all, grinning but no longer laughing. She looked to John in the doorway and their eyes met, saying exactly the same thing to each other as they sighed.

_It's just going to be one of those days..._


End file.
